


crashing glasses of fates

by jerikair



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Heavy Drinking, Yoodong - Freeform, deep talks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerikair/pseuds/jerikair
Summary: Yoohyeon wouldn’t even guessed that talking with bartender would bring her so many unexpected things.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic because I miss Handong very much... Don’t mind me crying here so...

Dim lighting in the bar was affecting Yoohyeon the way she started feeling dizzy and pleasingly sleepy. Perhaps it’s a burning liquid that she poured down her throat every moment she felt dismay creeping at her again. 

The suffocating feeling comes back when she decides to look at the time on her phone and sees nearly fifty missed calls and messages. Instead of unlocking the phone and calling back Yoohyeon puts her device down.

She lets out an odd hysterical chuckle to herself and places her chin on her forearm looking around and again her eyes land on a petite figure near her. A bar counter is between Yoohyeon and a blonde woman that’s been wiping a hundredth glass now.

“Why are you cleaning it when it’s already clean?” Yoohyeon slurs the first words that she’s saying to the woman. “Like what’s the point?”

“Oh, you finally spoke,” Bartender points out looking up at the drunk woman. Then as an answer the previous statement of other woman she just shrugs and says. “Habit of a bartender I guess.”

“I see,” Yoohyeon answers and laughs too exaggerated. When silver haired woman calms down she continues the conversation looking at the name-tag of the worker. “Handong, do you like your job?”

“It has its own perks,” Blonde puts down the shining glass on its place and nears Yoohyeon a bit to say. “So yeah I like working here.”

“Perks like listening to drunk customers’ stories?”

“Of course,” Handong nods and smiles a bit. However a moment later it disappears turning into bored expression. She sighs. “But often their stories get really boring. Especially when it’s a drunk man who blames his wife when actually the problem is totally in his defensive ass.”

“Yeah most people are really fucked up even though it doesn’t seem like so,” Yoohyeon agrees and looks pensively at the glasses that are neatly decorated. “At the first glance you wouldn’t even guessed that the things are just fucked up.”

“I’m smelling something personal,” Blonde woman carefully says and then points to the emptied rocks glass of the other woman. “Should I pour some more?”

“Yes, please,” The glass is pushed a little clumsily towards the bartender and a moment later again filled with little amount of whiskey. “You can add some more.”

“I think this’ll be enough for you,” Handong says and adds several cubes of ice into the glass. “Besides I wanna hear your story.”

“You’re more considerate than I thought, Dong-ah. I like that!” Yoohyeon exclaims and giggles still feeling dizzy. 

Silver haired woman receives the prepared glass and sips right-away from it. Then she takes a pause to play with the drink and stare at how cubs of ice are melting in the whiskey. Her expression again turns into pensive one and at that right moment she starts off slow. Despite her strong slur, she speaks steady.

“I feel like I’m the only one who sees a problem in our relationship. She’s a bit older than me so she tends to baby me a lot, even though I say not to. It wouldn’t be an issue if it was all but she also controls me a lot. Like when I want to spend some time alone she gets upset and accuses me of not wanting to pay attention to her. She calls me every damn minute to make sure I’m okay like I’m some kind of sick person who needs help.” Yoohyeon lets out a long sigh. “I know that it’s from her concern and love but it’s just... overwhelming, you know?”

“Have you tried discussing it with your close friend or someone alike?”

“My girlfriend and I have a lot of common friends. I try not to offend anyone else. But one time I talked about this with my best friend but she, of course, defended her saying that she’s right and it’s purely out of love. Since then I try not to talk about it as if this issue doesn’t exist.” At the last sentence Yoohyeon chuckles bitterly and sips one more time. 

“What’s your name again?” Handong asks suddenly and when she gets an answer she continues looking right in the eye. “Yoohyeon, I might not know all the details of your relationship but I can surely say you’re in toxic relationship.”

“What? That’s absurd.” She answers not believing the conclusion that the blonde woman gave her. “We always talk if anything and toxic relationships are much worse than mine.”

“What else it can be if it _that_ suffocates you?” Bartender gets closer so the other woman could hear her clearly. “You seem to be free-loving person, Yoohyeon-ah. But the way your girl is treating you, even though it’s out of love, literally gets to you and you can’t even point out it because of the obligation that, _you think_ , you have towards her.”

“I...I—“ Yoohyeon can’t say a word as the words that she’s processing are hitting her like a slap on her face.

“Look. If you’re still not seeing it, go home and observe the things between you and your girl but now keeping what I said in mind. Anyways it’s up to you.” Corners of blonde’s lips form a charming encouraging smile and then she pulls away taking an already clean glass into her hands. While wiping it she says at last. “We’re closing, Miss. It’s time to go home.”

Yoohyeon left still under impression that the blonde was kind of telling a truth but she couldn’t believe it until she herself was convinced. So she came back home fully sobered.


	2. tequila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// non-consensual attempts of drugging
> 
> wow, its been long since i started this fic and it was bc i missed handong but now gladly dongie is back hehe

The next time Handong saw the one peculiar customer was after a week or so. Seemingly, silver haired woman hadn’t found a resolution to her toxic relationship as she was now consuming more than the last time. 

That night blonde came to the bar to substitute her fellow bartender due to the excessive number of customers.

For some reason, Handong had that persistent urge to talk with that customer or at least send quick glances to her side. But the moment she started her shift, she also noticed a sly looking man seated beside her who had already bought her a drink. A _heavy_ one.

There was a reason why Handong always chose night shifts: to make sure those kind of men wouldn’t succeed in deceiving girls in their most vulnerable states. It usually was manageable by slipping and quickly exchanging the drinks between the couple so that in the end those men would suffer instead.

But for Yoohyeon it was too late as the bartender just couldn’t interfere in their talk. So, for now, while rubbing a clean glass a little too rough, she was observing them closely.

“Man, buy me some food.” Yoohyeon snorted with a silly smile. 

“But I already bought you a drink.” The man was of a persistent kind. With a subtle movement, he pushed the drink towards Yoohyeon. “Do not decline my kindness, babygirl.”

While still pouting, Yoohyeon accepted the drink and clumsily took the glass in her hand. 

_Red flag._

“Yoohyeon, stop it.” The way Handong spoke so curtly even surprised herself. Nevertheless, she went on and grabbed the glass from the woman. The next words were addressed to the already bewildered man. “If you want to argue, go on and call the police. I’ll make sure to show them how you slipped the fucking tranquilliser into her drink.”

Never in her life she had confronted someone so harshly but, seemingly, it had caused some impact on the man who literally lost his speech and, instead of arguing, quickly retreated from the bar, while cursing under his breath.

“That was something,” Yoohyeon clapped cheerfully, still tipsy. “You’re so cool!”

“You—“ The moment Handong wanted to scold the woman, she instantly held herself back, realising that she had no right to lecture someone she barely knew. 

Yes, she had stood up for her but this was out of pure decency. At this point her job here was done. “You better wrap up and go home, Miss. Your girlfriend‘s probably worried.”

At the mention of her girlfriend, Yoohyeon’s expression changed into blank and unreadable one. The previous bright shining sparkles in her eyes quickly died out. 

The next words that Yoohyeon said with a steady tone would be stuck in Handong’s head afterwards for a while:

“Thank you for saving me, Handong. I owe you on that.”

Then without any words, silver haired woman rose from her seat and headed towards the exit while rocking from side to side clumsily.

Handong’s gaze froze on one spot while processing the previous words of gratitude that had terrified her to the core. 

Quickly averting her eyes at the fragile back that disappeared next second by the front doors, the bartender still stood, as if rooted in place.

_this woman..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll try to update more from now on if someone is still interested in this fic


End file.
